Wardrobe
The Wardrobe is a character who first appeared in Disney's 1991 film Beauty and the Beast and its midquels. The Wardrobe is the former lady-in-waiting of the castle and was cursed by the enchantress along with the other servants of the castle. The character of Wardrobe was introduced by visual development person Sue C. Nichols to the then entirely male cast of servants, and was originally a more integral character named Madame Armoire. Her role was later expanded upon and ultimately taken over by Mrs. Potts. Wardrobe is known as Madame de la Grande Bouche in the stage adaptation of the film, where she has a bigger role and was even Cogsworth's love interest. In all her animated appearances, she is voiced by Jo Anne Worley in the 1991 film and by Audra Mcdonald in the 2017 film. Appearances Beauty and the Beast The Wardrobe is first seen in the background of Belle's room, when Belle throws herself down on her bed and begins weeping; however she has no words here. She first meets Belle after her imprisoning and comforts her along with Mrs. Potts. When dinnertime is near, she begins to pick a dress, but becomes aghast when Belle denies the invitation to dinner. This angers Beasthaving him storm to Belle's room in rage. After he is gone, Wardrobe tries to convince Belle that the Beast is not all bad once she gets to know him but this fails as Belle states that she wants nothing to do with him. She is seen later happily watching as Belle goes to meet the Beast for a dance. The Wardrobe assists at the final battle against the villagers led by Gaston in which she dresses one of the male villagers as a woman. However, after the spell is broken, she is the only servant of the castle who is not seen in human form. In the Special Edition DVD release, her role is expanded with the song "Human Again" where she showcases her desires to become human just as the others and is actually given a solo. In addition, near the end of the song, Wardrobe proceeds to jump into the nearby pool. The resulting splash forces the major characters overseeing the renovation work to flee. Belle's Magical World Wardrobe makes an appearance in "Mrs. Potts' Party", when Belle comes to talk to her about Mrs. Potts in her bedroom. A far greater role lies in the story "The Broken Wing", where she hides an injured bird Belle recently found from the Beast, despite her reluctance. Beauty and the Beast ''(2017) Wardrobe, named '''Garderobe', appears in the 2017 live-action remake. Here, she is an opera singer for the ball during the film's prologue. Her husband, Cadenza, plays the harpsichord. When the Enchantress places her spell upon the castle, Garderobe is transformed into a wardrobe, and is separated from her husband, who was transformed into a harpsichord. She is stuck in the upstairs of the castle while he is on the ground floor and neither can get to each other because their enchanted forms prevent them from transcending the stairs. As each petal from the Enchanted rose falls, she finds herself growing more tired as she becomes more and more like a regular wardrobe. Garderobe makes up a dress for Belle, but she gets out of it and wants to escape. During the battle, Garderobe and Cadenza reunite, but they turn into antiques. When the Enchantress decides to undo her curse, Garderobe and Cadenza are brought back to life and returned to their human forms. Navigation Category:Genderless Category:Cursed Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Aristocrats Category:Theatrical Heroes Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Elementals Category:Amazons Category:Pure Good Category:Comic Relief Category:Voice of Reason Category:Kingdom Hearts Heroes Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Possessed Object Category:Sensational Six Heroes